prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Rainbow Colored Espoir
is Cure Parfait's first character song that debuted in episode 23. Lyrics TV Size Ver. |-|Romaji= Hito sara no kanōsei Hateshinaku hirogaru☆彡 Gokan de ajiwau tabi Amai tabiji no hajimari Kyandi no amatsubu furasete Wata gashi no kumo wo dekorēshon Mabayui egao no hizashi ga saseba Shiawase no kizashi ne! Nanairo no hashi Bonapeti! Misete ageru wa Saikō no Endless Dream! Azayaka deshou? Kiseki chiribame an・du・torebian! Imāju ga habataku ōzora Kakenukete jiyū egaite yuku Nijiiro no esupowāru Sweet Sweet Dream In the sky Sweet Sweet Hope Forever |-|Kanji= ひと皿の可能性 果てしなくひろがる☆彡 五感で味わうたび 甘い旅路のはじまり キャンディの雨粒降らせて 綿菓子の雲をデコレーション まばゆい笑顔の陽射しが射せば しあわせのキザシね！七色の橋 ボナペティ！見せてあげるわ 最高のEndless Dream ！ 鮮やかでしょう？ 奇跡ちりばめ　アン・ドゥ・トレビアン！ イマージュが羽ばたく大空 駆け抜けて自由描いてゆく 虹色の希望(エスポワール) Sweet Sweet Dream In the sky Sweet Sweet Hope Forever |-| English= There is an endless spread Of possibilities for just a dish☆彡 A sweet journey begins Every time I use my five senses Let the candy fall like raindrops To decorate the candy floss like clouds Your dazzling smile is like the shining sunlight That seven colored bridge! Is a sign of happiness Bon appetit! I shall show you The ultimate Endless Dream! Isn't it brilliant? Let it form miracles in un deux trois The sky can be filled with imagination Draw your freedom without backing down For that's our rainbow colored hope Sweet Sweet Dream In the sky Sweet Sweet Hope Full Ver. |-|Romaji= Hito sara no kanōsei Hateshinaku hirogaru☆彡 Gokan de ajiwau tabi Amai tabiji no hajimari Kyandi no amatsubu furasete Wata gashi no kumo wo dekorēshon Mabayui egao no hizashi ga saseba Shiawase no kizashi ne! Nanairo no hashi Bonapeti! Misete ageru wa Saikō no Endless Dream! Azayaka deshou? Kiseki chiribame an・du・torebian! Imāju ga habataku ōzora Kakenukete jiyū egaite yuku Nijiiro no esupowāru Moshimo dareka naitete mo Taberu dake de genki ni nareru Sore ga suītsu Nishi e higashi tsubasa hiroge tobi mawari Todoke ni yuku wan disshu meshiagatte! Sekaijū wakuwaku de mitasu kara! Kimochi komete tsukureba zenbu Kirakira suteki na... Takaramono ni kawaru wa Merushī! Oishī wake wa Magokoro Only One! Yorokobasetai! Omoi ga orinashita orijinaru Mirāju ni kiesō na negai e Kibō to yume furikakete shiageta Kono mune ni Perfect Rainbow! Mainichi wa ashetto desēru Sorezore no irodori wo soeyou Ano toki, kidzukezu honto gomen ne Mō, daiji na hohoemi namida ni somenai Kokoro hitotsu ni! Seshibon! Kizuna no ito wo Musunde Re-born Hanayaideru Mirai e mukai an・du・torebian! Imāju ga habataku ōzora Kakenukete jiyū egaite yuku Nijiiro no esupowāru Sweet Sweet Dream In the sky Sweet Sweet Hope Forever |-|Japanese= ひと皿の可能性 果てしなくひろがる☆彡 五感で味わうたび 甘い旅路のはじまり キャンディの雨粒降らせて 綿菓子の雲をデコレーション まばゆい笑顔の陽射しが射せば しあわせのキザシね！七色の橋 ボナペティ！見せてあげるわ 最高のEndless Dream ！ 鮮やかでしょう？ 奇跡ちりばめ　アン・ドゥ・トレビアン！ イマージュが羽ばたく大空 駆け抜けて自由描いてゆく 虹色の希望(エスポワール) もしも誰か泣いてても 食べるだけで元気になれる それがスイーツ 西へ東　つばさ広げ　翔びまわり 届けにゆくワンディッシュ召し上がって！ 世界中ワクワクで満たすから！ 気持ち込めて創れば全部 キラキラ素敵な… たからものに変わるわ メルシー！美味しいワケは まごころ　Only One！ 喜ばせたい！ 想いが織りなしたオリジナル ミラージュに消えそうなねがいへ 希望と夢ふりかけて仕上げた この胸に　Perfect Rainbow ！ 毎日はアシェットデセール それぞれの彩りを添えよう あの時、気づけずホントごめんね もう、大事な微笑み涙に染めない ココロひとつに！ セシボン！キズナの糸を 結んで　Re-born(リボン) 華やいでる 未来へ向かい　アン・ドゥ・トレビアン！ イマージュが羽ばたく大空 駆け抜けて自由描いてゆく 虹色の希望(エスポワール) Sweet Sweet Dream In the sky Sweet Sweet Hope Forever |-|English= There is an endless spread Of possibilities for just a dish☆彡 A sweet journey begins Every time I use my five senses Let the candy fall like raindrops To decorate the candy floss like clouds Your dazzling smile is like the shining sunlight That seven colored bridge! Is a sign of happiness Bon appetit! I shall show you The ultimate Endless Dream! Isn't it brilliant? Let it form miracles in un deux trois The sky can be filled with imagination Draw your freedom without backing down For that's our rainbow colored hope When anybody cries You can instantly be happy when you eat That is sweets We can fly anywhere, from the east or to the west We'll be able to deliver this one dish to you! It's because I'm so excited to meet the world's demands! If you can create everything wholeheartedly A nice sparkle... Will change into treasure Merci! This sincerity is very delicious, Only One! I want to please you all! Our feelings will intertwine with originality For the mirage with a wish that never disappears Let's finish this off with hopes and dreams sprinkled on top Within me is a Perfect Rainbow! Everyday is an assiette dessert Let's garnish them each with color I apologise that I didn't notice at the time There's no longer any need to dye your precious smile with tears Let our hearts become one! C'est si bon! Now tie the thread of bonds To your Re-born Now that's brilliant! Head to the future in un deux très bien! The sky can be filled with imagination Draw your freedom without backing down For that's our rainbow colored hope Sweet Sweet Dream In the sky Sweet Sweet Hope Character Appearance :Note: Names listed by order of appearance. Audio Trivia *This is played as an insert song in episode twenty three, episode twenty six, and episode forty one. Videos Category:Songs Category:Insert Songs Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:Image Songs Category:Character Songs Category:Music